The objective of this project is to test the relative effectiveness of indexing with full-text or less than full-text, using Goffman's Indirect Method of information retrieval technique, in an attempt to make this powerful retrieval procedure economically and technically feasible, which it presently is not. Since automatic full-text indexing is prohibitive, repeated attention has been given to the use of full-text substitutes for indexing. Generally, these substitutes work reasonably well, especially in combination, but never consistently as well as full-text. No such comparative tests have ever been made using the Indirect Method as a retrieval technique. The hypothesis of this project is that these full-text substitutes would work considerably better using the Indirect Method. A positive result in this project would be a significant step toward fully automatic retrieval systems. The experiment replicates Goffman's original experimental model except (1) a larger data base is used and (2) the objective this time is to test less than full-text indexing with the Indirect Method rather than to test the effectiveness of the technique as a searching strategy. Its effectiveness has been established for the latter purpose. If effective indexing can be done on less than full-text analysis, it would open the way to practical application of Goffman's method and would thus encourage fully automaaic retrieval by by-passing full-text manipulation.